


Dead in the Pool

by spacewuuf



Series: SpideyPool Much Cute Very Wow. [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Deadpool - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spidey, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade lay back in the luxuriously decorated whirlpool, suit still on, weapons left behind in the livingroom of the penthouse. The water was just great. 38°C, bubbling away at a medium setting, perfect to loosen his tough muscles after an engaging day as a merch. He was supposed to check in with Pete after dealing with these thugs, but he found this opportunity was just to good to let pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead in the Pool

"Damn, has something happened to him?", Peter thought out loud - apparently - cause his Aunt May chimed in: "And who is that, Peter? A friend of yours?"  
"A friend ... yes. He wanted to call me. He had ... a job interview today.", he tiptoed around the topic.  
Wade had accepted a job to investigate some mob leader that was supposed to be linked to the latest raids at Oscorp - nothing he'd thought over his head. But after waiting for six hours after he was expecting his call, Peter decided to go find out what happened to him. Could have been nothing. Wade might just have forgotten him, or been to busy talking the thugs to death. Anyway. He was going to find out.  
"Aunt May, I gotta run out for some school stuff."  
"Alright, dear. Be safe though, it's late."  
"Yeah, I will."  
Seconds later he was swinging out of his bedroom window, off to find Wade. On his way, he avoided passing too close to the Baxter Building. Not after his recent breakup with Johnny Storm. Wade had said he'd be on 22nd street, 5th avenue. Prime realestate - very mob-like. He easily found the hole Wade had left entering the penthouse. Not very sneaky, just busted his way in, with a grenade, Peter judged. He swung straight into what looked like the livingroom. He saw dead bodies. Plenty of them. Mostly diced up, beheaded or shot point blank in the head. Ugly business, but aparrently they were all marked for dead. Wade was not a man without principle, though hardly anybody believed that. Pete's spidey-senses startet tingling. Something was wrong. He looked around and found Wade's katanas were pinned to a wall, fixing a limp body to said wall. The hilts were bloody. Inspecting the room further, he found the two 10mm uzis with a little Deadpool-sticker on them. Empty. Well, really the bullets were just misplaced. In someone's body. Peter started to get restless. This was not good. Wade wouldn't have left his precious katanas behind. Or his guns for that matter. Something must have gone wrong. With two leaps Peter had crossed the room and started searching in the adjoining kitchen, finding nothing but another corpse (not Wade's though, luckily). Leaving the room with an unecessarily fancy backflip, he went on to search the bathroom. Or rather, the bathing-area. This "bathroom" was larger than his aunt's groundfloor. Turning around partition, he found what he hoped not to. Wade's limp body floating in the whirlpool. Someone must have fucked him up bad. The pool was red with blood, his eyes closed, barely breathing. Peter darted forward, time seemingly warping around him. In this fraction of a second his thoughts started racing. If only he'd accompanied his friend. If only he'd been there for him. "Please let it not end this way!", he shot a quick prayer to the god of superheroes. The god that'd saved him plenty of times but obviously had looked away while someone struck Deadpool down. Peter's most basic fear almost overpowered him: fear of losing those dear to him. So often had it hapened. Uncle Ben, Gwen, Harry. "Not him, not again. NOT AGAIN!", the words left his lips. He had reached Wade's body, standing in the pool of bloody water and wanted to lift Wade out gently. Just than did Wade start a hysterical laugh, splashing water into Peter's face: "Gotcha Spidey. HAHAH oh I so got you! Look at your face, I can see your frown through the mask! Don't be such a sour-spider, can't you appreciate my effort?"  
"FUCK YOU, WADE!", Pete yelled, letting go of his boyfriend: "NOT FUNNY. Just NOT!"  
"Oh c'mon, a little fun Petey?"  
Peter started laughing, half crying from the desparation he'd felt just seconds ago: "No, please you can't do this to me. I'm Spider-Man, great power... great responsibility. You are my boyfriend. My responsibility ... ."  
Wade took him in a close, wet embrace, purring into Peter's ear: "Alright, sorry Petey, but the idea was great, you gotta say?!"  
Now Pete could not supress a genuine smile: "Yeah, alright. You're Deadpool. The idea was great. I suppose I have to get used to this, won't I?"  
"Yup, ya will. Now, sexytime? You musthave seen the fancy bed?"  
"Fuck you, Wade.", but Spidey could not suppress a sneaky look at his buddies well-formed butt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a beta version, just thought of this one my way home. Hope you like it, please also check out my original work and do comment!


End file.
